Four lives Two equals One goal
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: Summery is this. Sephiroth and the three remnants are actually blood brothers with kadaj as sephiroths twin. Instead of solitude. A family with their real mother and father. Further chapters will need ideas.


This story takes place in the very beginning.

Warning.

Some ooc will happen and the time line will be slightly different.

I only own my oc and the idea of this story.

Let's go start this story... mother.

 **Shinra hospital.**

 **26 years ago/**

Lucercia crescent was on a delivery table in the emergency room.

The doctors surely around making sure she was in good condition as the delivery takes place.

However as she starts pushing, one doctor shouts.

"There are two! There is a second infant!"

Hojo smirks widely and says.

"Excellent!! Once they are born take them to the lab."

However lucercia heard him and knew she wouldn't be able to raise her children like she desired.

She prays in her head.

'Please... someone help! Anyone! Don't let my children be taken from me!'

The first born was taken out and was crying. A small mop of silver hair and baby fat.

She sees her baby and sees it was a boy.

She whispers his name.

"Sephiroth..."

Then as the second one was born she sees that they were exact twins.

She then says the second baby's name.

"Kadaj..."

The suddenly the emergency room door slams open revealing another doctor who she remembered.

Dr Michel grimsworth.

A close friend who she trusted.

Michel walks to the babys who were crying wanting their mother's embrace.

He looks to her and carried the babies to her.

Hojo though frowns and says.

"Take then to the lab."

However Michel looks at hojo and glares at him and says.

"Be careful hojo. You are trending on thin ice around me. I'm of higher rank and you are only a scientist. You don't value the love of a mother to her children. I knew you wouldn't keep your word about raising them like regular children. You only see them as experiments. So I'm taking control of this project and over rule what you are trying to do to her."

Hojo's face turns into a fit of rage and he shouts.

"They are only test subjects! They are the perfect hybrids and will help us find the promised land! They have so much potential!!"

Michel ignores hima and walks to lucercia and she holds her tired arms to her twin children.

The Babies stop crying and start to sleep.

She smiles tirelessly and says.

"Thank you Michel."

He nods with a smile and says.

"I will tell Vincent that you and he can raise the twins. I did a blood test earlier and the father isn't hojo but Vincent."

She gasps and says.

"What?!"

Hojo was also shocked.

"How? When did this take place?!"

Michel ignores hojo and says to lucercia.

"Once your able to move, you and the children will go to your home. Vincent will be there waiting."

'Damn it! My plans are falling apart!!'

Hojo frowns in anger and suddenly pulls out a pistol and aims at lucercia.

"If I can't have my experiments then you will not raise them!"

Michel pulls out his pistol and shoots hojo in the shoulder and arm and chest.

"Pathetic... you never cared for her."

Hojo gasps in pain as death slowly claims him.

Lucercia closes her eyes in sadness.

'He ... never loved me... he only used me..'

Michel looks back to her and says.

"I will make sure the others won't find out.

I will handle things here. You and the two kids will leave in a few hours."

She nods and smiles at him.

"Thanks Michel."

He smiles back and says.

"No problem Luce. After all, what are friends for?."

———/6 years later/————

In a field of grass, two boys playing with sticks as swords laughing and shouting.

One with high split bangs and silver hair at the shoulder wearing a black shirt and shorts.

The other with half his hair covering his left eye and wears a grey shirt with black shorts.

"Over there!"

"I got it!"

"Yeah!!"

"Look out!!"

The two boys lay down laying and exhausted.

"Hey Seph?"

"Yea?"

"If we get to be heroes, will you still be my brother?"

Kadaj asks as they gaze at the blue sky with clouds.

Sephiroth giggles and says.

"You have to ask such a stupid question? Of course we will still be brothers!"

"Promise?"

Kadaj sits up holding his pinkie out.

Sephiroth smiles and they hold their pinkie fingers together.

"Promise. Come on mom is probably making lunch now."

Kadaj smiles widely and says.

"Race you there!"

Sephiroth smirks and says.

"Your on!"

They dash to the small house that lucercia and Vincent bought in the valley in the mountains near wutai.

As they run they see their mother see them and wave for them to come inside.

They reach to the house tied and they smirk at eachother.

"Still a tie."

Sephiroth scoffs and says.

"We weren't even trying. If we were serious we would have got into trouble."

"Yeah. Hey mom what's for lunch?" Kadaj says smiling at their mom.

"Chocobo stew!"

She says with a smile as they walk inside.

Sephiroth and Kadaj sat at the table and began eating their lunch with their mother and Vincent walks in exhausted.

"Dad!!" The boys charge and crash into their father and he laughs as he hugs them.

"How are my two boys doing today?"

He asks.

"We are good dad! Seph and I were playing near the trees and came inside for lunch."

Kadaj says with a smile.

Vincent smiles and they sit down to finish lunch.

Lucercia then says.

"I have a surprise."

The twins stop eating and look at their mother and say.

"What is it mom?"

Vincent was also curious and waits for an answer.

She smiles brightly and says.

"You will have a sibling soon."

Silence for a solid minute then Kadaj says.

"Wait like a baby? We are having a baby brother or sister?!"

Sephiroth was surprised too and asks.

"Is it true?!"

Lucercia nods and says.

"Yup and your new sibling will be born in a few months!"

The twins jump around exited and Vincent smiles and her and says.

"You planned this didn't you?"

She nods and hugs her husband and watch their two boys jump around at the news.

—-/months later/——

Sephiroth and Kadaj wait at their home for their parents to come back with their new baby sibling.

Kadaj looks at his twin and says.

"Is it a boy?"

"I do t know. I hope it's a girl."

Sephiroth says.

Then the door opens to see their mother who was holding not one but two babies!!

"Sephiroth, Kadaj... say hi to your new baby brothers."

Lucercia says with a smile.

Vincent smiles at the scene and holds a camera and takes a photo as Sephiroth holds the first baby.

"Mom... what's there names?"

Kadaj asks as he holds the second baby.

Lucercia smiles with Vincent and says.

"The baby your holding with shorter silver hair is loz."

"Loz? What does that mean?"

Kadaj asks being confused.

Vincent answers Kadaj and says.

"Loz is a name from my great grand father and means 'big heart'."

Kadaj nods with a smile and Sephiroth then asks as he holds the first baby with slightly longer hair.

"So what is his name?"

"Yazoo. It means 'sky born' in ancient tongue."

Lucercia says as Sephiroth smiles as he holds his little brother.

"Hey they have silver hair like us seph!"

Kadaj says ina surprised tone.

Sephiroth nods seeing he wasn't lying.

The two babies were asleep in their brothers arms and lucercia smiles as Vincent takes more photos.

"This is a beautiful beginning..."

Lucercia says to herself as she sees how her family was.

—————/5 years later/———-

The two 16 year old twins sat on a tree branch on their property.

One with longer silver hair and split high bangs smirks as he watches the two younger twins play fight.

The second twin with shorter hair with half his face covered in his bangs on the left side and says.

"They are getting better and better seph."

"They can use some improvements... they are still beginners after all."

Sephiroth says with a smirk and looks at his twin.

"Yeah..."

Kadaj says as he looks at his twin and smirks.

"Duel?"

"What is the prize?"

"Winner can tell the other what to doo for a whole month!"

Kadaj challenges Sephiroth and he says back.

"Your on!!"

The two twins smirk as they grab their practice swords made of wood and get into their stance.

The two younger twins stop fighting and sat down on the side and start cheering.

"Go big brother!!!"

Loz says as he cheers.

Yazoo smiles and says.

"Be careful!"

The two older twins smirk and nod to their younger brothers.

Sephiroth then says.

"So you thing you can beat me?"

"You am di have always been tied. Today... is when I final win!!"

Kadaj says as he swings his wooden sword and Sephiroth blocks.

"Come and try."

Sephiroth says smugly.

Kadaj smirks back and they began to battle.

——/4 hours later./

Sephiroth and Kadaj we're leaving on their wooden swords from exhaustion and they swing one. Last time and the two swords fall.

The two twins fall together and kadaj says.

"We pant pant pant... always seem tied to the end..."

"Yeah... pan pant"

Seph says as the two younger brothers run to their older brothers and Loz says.

"Seph! Kadaj!! You are so cool!!"

Yazoo smiles and nods with his twin.

The 4 brothers lay on the grass looking up at the clouds with their own thoughts.

Kadaj and Sephiroth though has one thing in mind.

'What is mother making for dinner tonight?'

 **If this seems different from the normal game then ok.**

 **This is ment to be an alternate universe where Kadaj and the other two are Sephiroth's siblings.**

 **Cuz of jenova cells in their mother.**

 **They kept the silver hair and cat eyes.**

 **They will have their own growth in my story and I do need a beta reader.**

 **I just don't talk to others much.**

 **I'm a lone wolf in a way.**

 **Well this story is gonna be on hold for a while.**

 **Comment ideas for them.**

 **What should the four brothers do?**

 **Should they take down shinra?**

 **Should they destroy anyone who gets in their way?**

 **Comment below and let me know and I can merge ideas.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
